


Brother Versus Brother

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Benn Brothers, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Not long after the trade, Jamie and Jordie face off against each other for the first time ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still exploring the Jordie trade fic because there is hardly any out there! Come on peeps!! I'm only going to write them on opposite sides for maybe one more story before I go back to them being on the same team.
> 
> I miss the Stars already.....wahhhhhh!
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are always welcomed and any mistakes are mine. I always do miss some even scanning ever so carefully...

After the Stars won in overtime against the Devils in New Jersey thanks to Tyler's goal, Jamie knew where their next game was. And whom it was against. 

Jamie had had this game penciled and circled ever since Jordie was traded on February 28th because for the first time ever....

Jamie and Jordie Benn were going to play against each other. In Montreal. On Tuesday. The first time that they would find themselves on opposite sides, instead of being on the same side. 

Jamie was feeling very mixed about this; he was feeling nervous, excited, scared, in other words he was all over the place and still not over his brother being traded, to be honest.  
For the past few weeks, since he and Tyler had saw Jordie off with an emotional farewell, Jamie hadn't been quite himself. He had retreated into himself, become shy and quiet, and at times moody. The only person he would open up to was Tyler and whenever Jordie texted or called or Skyped, Jamie would plaster on a fake smile and hide behind it, hoping that Jordie wouldn't say anything.

Jamie didn't think that Jordie could tell that he was off or if he did he didn't say anything. But also, Jordie was busy kicking some ass with his new team and time with Jamie now was few and far between. Jordie had other important things to worry about now and Jamie sadly wasn't one of them.

On the plane heading towards Montreal after the Devils game, Jamie sighed sadly as he looked out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Tyler, who was sitting next to him, picked up on Jamie's melancholy feelings and knew what was wrong.

Tyler gently nudged Jamie once, then a second time when Jamie didn't move the first time. When he was nudged the second time, Jamie turned to look at Tyler's worried face and smiled softly, touched by how much his best friend cared about him.

"You're not okay are you, Jamie? Don't lie to me, I know you. It's Jordie isn't it? Y'know, I'm taking over for him now knowing when something is up with you. It's like he isn't completely gone. There are parts of him still here you know. Like me pestering you and looking out for you. That will never stop," teased Tyler, hoping to get a laugh out of Jamie.  
He did but it was a small laugh but a laugh anyway. Tyler would take it.

"Don't I know it. Uh yeah....this is going to be so weird playing against him. I still can't wrap my head around it. I haven't been having the easiest time dealing with this as it is and now to play against him? Just more to pile on my plate and I feel like the world has in for me, that it wants to take away everything I love like Jordie. I haven't told him any of this, how would I when we're so busy? And even when we Skype, why would I burden him with my problems and misery when he is so happy in Montreal? I'm not selfish Tyler. I can't do this to him, especially when he has this great opportunity to go far and succeed. God, now I'm dumping this on you..." groaned Jamie, wincing as Tyler playfully punched him in the arm. 

Geez, Tyler certainly could pack a punch, Jamie thought as he rubbed his arm.

"Hey, you stop this right now okay? No more being sad and depressed. It's been difficult for you I get that but to let it get to you and let it overwhelm you? That's not okay. I'm here to help you Jamie, don't forget that. I'm not going anywhere, I don't intend on it. Jordie wouldn't like to hear you talking like this either and you should tell him sooner rather than later. He's a smart older brother Jamie. Jordie probably already know that something is up with you and is just waiting for you to make do or say something. Yes, Jordie's happy in Montreal but he would be even happier if he knew for sure that his brother was doing okay and not wallowing in misery. If you don't tell him during this visit, it's only going to get worse and I don't want to see that. Neither would Jordie. Got it?" asked Tyler, sternly.

Jamie sighed and nodded. Tyler was right, he had him there. It was time to stop letting this fester before it got even more out of hand. He was going to talk to Jordie inthe next day or so, somehow, somewhere.

"Good. Because he's going to meet us at our hotel as soon as we get there, despite it being late at night. He doesn't care. He just wants to see you, Jamie. Jordie misses you something fierce. He tells me so," grinned a mischievious Tyler, as Jamie rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Why am I not surprised? I see you two still have your long-distance bromance going on. Glad to see that hasn't been broken up. Were you two busy planning this without me knowing?" Jamie smiled, his smile making Tyler smile.

"Well, duh. Of course. You're important to both of us Chubbs. No trade is going to stop that. we want the best for you Jamie, you have to know that. This is new for all of us but we're going to get through this, we will," assured Tyler, as Jamie looked at Tyler, feeling a bit better now.

Jamie smiled and pulled Tyler into a tight protective hug, ignoring some snickering that was coming from somewhere behind them. He knew who it was and would get back at them later. 

"Since when have you become Mr. Soft and Cuddly, Seggy? Usually it's me giving you these 'cheer the fuck up man' talks and it's so weird having you give them to me. I'm so thankful though and you're pretty good at them by the way," Jamie teased, but it was sincere teasing and he hoped that Tyler could tell that he appreciated it.

Tyler did, he was not stupid and patted Jamie on his back, before smirking one of his trademark 'Seggy Smirks'.

"Thanks Jamie. I do my best. Jordie has taught me well but I know I can't be him but it's good to know that my talks are working. Warms my up. So....are you ready for this?" Tyler had to ask this one final time, curious to know.

Jamie took a deep breath, and pulled away from Tyler, to look him straight in the eye and offer him nothing but the truth.

"I'm ready."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jordie was standing outside the hotel that the Stars would be arriving at any time now, trying to stay warm by pacing around and trying not to look suspicious. He was eager to see Jamie and Tyler and everyone else, to say hi but more importantly he really wanted to see his baby brother. Jordie misses Jamie terribly, more than he ever thought he would.

"Bloody fucking hell it's cold. C'mon!" Jordie's teeth were chattering, which he thought was weird because he thought his beard would keep that area warm and it was...somewhat. He rubbed his gloved hands and moved to stay underneath some cover from the snow that was starting to fall.

When Jordie saw a bus pull into the front of the hotel and stop pretty much in front of him, his heart began to race with excitement. He had to restrain himself from jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning (he still did that and found no fault, even though Jenny and Jamie and Tyler give him never-ending shit for it). The doors opened and Jordie began to walk closer, knowing that the guys had to gather their belongings.

Tyler was the first to step off of the bus and when he saw Jordie and Jordie saw him, both broke out in huge grins and ran at each other like overexcited little puppies. They clung on to each other, hugging clapping one another on their shoulders after pulling away.

"Hey man! Good to see you kiddo. I know this isn't the weather you're used to in Dallas but hey, you can't have it all. How are you Seggy?" Jordie smirked his mischievious grin he only used between him and Tyler. Jordie considered Tyler another younger brother he could torture but was happy to have him in his life. He and Jamie were also like brothers and Jordie was happy if Jamie was happy.

Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm from Ontario. I've seen snow and this is just a flurry. You'll get used to it Darth. Oh...is your tan disappearing already?" Tyler snarked, causing Jordie to growl in mock protest and grab Tyler and stick his head in his armpit, like they usually did. Tyler hated that so that's why Jordie did it.

When a new voice joined, a teasing tone to it, Jordie looked up to see Jamie standing right there before them.

"Aw, look at all the bromancing going on here. Isn't that cute!"

Jamie looked good, Jordie saw. Well...except for that poor excuse for a beard he was trying to go. What, did Jamie think he could take over for Jordie and have the best beard in Dallas?

Uh no. Sorry.

"Little bro..." whispered Jordie, as he and Tyler let go of one another and held out his arms for Jamie. Jordie couldn't help but tear up a bit as Jamie threw himself in Jordie's arms and clung on to him, wrapping his arms around his big brother who did the same in return.

"Jordie....oh god! I know it's been a month but I've missed you so much. I've done what you made me promise to do and I've done my best...honestly. It hasn't been easy and I've had a couple of little 'incidents' but it's been all good. I swear...." it all came out in a rush as Jamie spilled out all his feelings, coming out quicker than his brain could actually process them.

Jordie grew a little worried when he heard 'couple of little incidents' but he knew he would get it out of Jamie eventually. He had his ways. Right now, he just wanted to go catch up with his brother.

""Oh kiddo, I've missed you too. You have no idea how much. It's been weird without you for sure but I'm getting by. I'm assuming that you have been too...and don't lie. Jamie...tell me the truth or I will get it out of Tyler. He will tell me, you know," Jordie warned, or scolded, he wasn't sure which as the brothers separated from their hugs.

Judging by the way that Jamie suddenly became uncomfortable by looking at the ground and anywhere but at Jordie, Jordie knew that he had him. Before Jamie could open his mouth, Jordie beat him to it with an exasperated and frustrated sigh. He held up one hand to silence Jamie, who immediately felt really bad. Jordie had NEVER done that to him before, despite the times that they had annoyed one another in the past.

And for him to do that now...and in front of his friends....well Jamie was just embarrassed more than anything.

"Just go get your room key and take your stuff up there and I'll be up there soon enough. Jamie..." Jordie warned, as he thought he heard Jamie sniffle before turning his back on him. "Jamie...what....?"

But Jamie had pretty much stormed off, away from a stunned Jordie and Tyler, who had come back over to Jordie's side as soon as Jamie was out of hearing and sight. 

"Those 'couple of incidents' he will tell you about, no doubt about it. They weren't major or anything but still worrying. It's not my place to tell. But Jordie...don't get too angry with him okay? He's really trying his best and I've been there to see it. Ask Juice," smiled Tyler, joking a bit to lighten up a tense situation.

Jordie sighed and pinched his nose, closing his eyes before opening them and looking at Tyler.

"I know he is Tyler, I know he is. But it's just that....am I an awful older brother for thinking that he isn't trying hard enough when he clearly is? It's just the way he is and I love him and respect him for it but there are times when I feel it gets....frustrating. He can't help it and I understand that but I don't want to be an insensitive jerk and say for him to man up and quit being so down in the dumps. I'm not like that nor will I ever be. And then I feel I like I'm failing him, for not checking in more even though I'm in Montreal now and on my own. My first responsibility will always be Jamie because I'm his big brother. You're an older brother too Tyler so you should know with your sisters and all that right?" Jordie asked, looking in a bit of desperation for support from Tyler, who nodded.

"Believe me Jordie I know all to well and you're not doing anything wrong at all. You're just doing what any big brother would do and look out for their sibling. Jamie is just Jamie and like it or not he is the way he is and we all love him for it even though at times he can be too hard on himself and feels like he carries the weight of world on his shoulders. That, I see as bit an issue I agree with you and he may never change. We just have to be patient with him and not get angry or blow up at him. Since you left, Jordie, Jamie hasn't been the same. He is doing his best and putting a smile on his face but I can see that he isn't fully there. It could be the shitty season and all the injuries and that but it's like it's a shell of that person. It's him but not him, you know what I mean?" Tyler asked.

Jordie nodded; he knew Jamie would do that despite what he had told him before he got on the plane that day and during all their Skyping and texting that had gone on with Jordie always asking if Jamie was okay and not to even try lying to him because Jordie can telepathically know when Jamie is feeling off.

Jamie had laughed it off at the time, thinking it was a typical Jordie joke but Jordie hadn't been laughing then which had quieted Jamie down when he realized that Jordie had been serious.

"Those are Jamie's quirks and while they can be frustrating to deal with, especially his stubborness, I wouldn's want him any different. He's my Jamie....our Jamie. And we love him. I'm going to have a little talk with him then maybe afterwards we can catch up and have a drink in the hotel bar. Sound good?" asked Jordie, knowing that neither him nor Tyler could turn down a drink.

Sure enough, Tyler eagerly nodded and adjusted his carry on bag over his shoulder while moving his suitcase along with him as he and Jordie began to walk towards the hotel entrance.

"You know me far too well, Jordie dear," laughed Tyler, slinging one arm around Jordie's shoulder as Jordie slung one of his arms around Tyler's shoulders and carried on their way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once Jamie got up to his room, he sat his luggage down and collapsed onto his bed, lying on his back and staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, thinking. He wasn't sure how long he was lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Jamie got up and went to the door and opened it to reveal Jordie there, who just made hisway in before Jamie could invite him in.

"Gee, is that the Quebec hospitality, just push your way in without an invitation? Clearly not a vampire," Jamie joked, making a joke, hoping to make his brother laugh and convince him that all was okay.

Nope. Jordie was too smart for that as he sat down on the bed and gestured for Jamie to sit beside him.

"Oooh Jamie made a funny joke to try and convince me that he's okay when he obviously isn't. Cut the crap Chubbs and sit down. NOW!" Jordie raised his voice, startling both him and Jamie, who cringed but obeyed.

Jordie felt a bit bad when he saw Jamie with his head down and avoiding his gaze, suddenly afraid of his big brother. Jordie hated to be this firm and stern and he was out of his usual element here but if it meant getting through to Jamie once and for all then so be it. He sighed and went to wrap an arm around Jamie, who moved away from him and said,

"Don't Jordie. Just don't touch me. You're angry with me I get it. I'm angry and disappointed enough in myself, I don't need the one person that I could turn to and cry out my problems to turn their back on me. I know...I know....and god fucking sake I know! I'm doing my best okay? If it's not good enough for you or Tyler or anyone...too bad. I'm trying. I really fucking am!"

Jordie was taken aback at the anger coming out of Jamie now but he suspected that he had been holding the anger in for some time now. Yeah, it was good that Jamie had admitted his sadness and disappointment and all first but the anger should have come with the other feelings instead of bottling it up.

Moving over until Jamie had nowhere else to go, Jordie slung one arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, ignoring his brother struggling to push him away. Jamie may be a bit bigger but Jordie was a bit smarter. He stuck Jamie's head in his armpit and grinned wickedly as he waited for it....here it comes.....any time now....

"OH GOD JORDIE!!! HAVE YOU BOUGHT ANY DEORDORANT? EWWWWWWW!!! IT STINKS..." Jamie shrieked, struggling to free himself but Jordie refused to let go. He even added in a noogie to Jamie's precious hair, which only caused Jamie to struggle more before Jordie released him.

Jamie burst into giggles, something he had done since Jordie had departed in the trade but in a very sparingly way. Like he was afraid of laughing, for some strange reason. With Jordie here again, laughing was so much more....brotherly and fun. Jordie really did bring out the best in Jamie, loosening him and keeping him loose and not so uptight and serious.

Jordie smiled and flicked Jamie's nose before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jamie's forehead and looking into his his brother's wonderful doe-like eyes, which still amazed Jordie at how unusual Jamie's eyes were. Nobody else in their family had eyes like Jamie's; itwas just him, which made him one of a kind special, in a lovely way too.

"There's that giggle that I love so much about you. See? It's not so hard is it? You're feeling a lot of emotions still, I get that but eventually you will have to let go of them and just be the Jamie that I know you are before the trade. You're moving on and I see that and I'm so proud of you for that but there is that little part that is just stubbornly refusing to let you get past this and I don't quite know what it is. Or what those incidents were that I've heard about. Mind telling about those? Because I'm a little concerned here. I'm not judging you Jamie, you know that. Just please tell me. It will make you feel a lot better I promise," Jordie encouraged Jamie, almost anticipating that Jamie was going to refuse and this talk would end up going nowhere.

But...surprisingly Jamie nodded and sighed, as he leaned in against his brother who wrapped a arm around Jamie's shoulder in support.

"Um...well...one time it wasn't such a big deal...I guess it is when I refuse to leave my room and come out to eat, ignoring Tyler and Sharpy knocking on my door. I even scared Juice because once I let him back in the room, he wouldn't leave my side at all. It was like a dog version of you Jordie,hovering around and being by my side. Tyler gave me what for so you don't have to okay? And I apologized for it, because I shouldn't have done that, despite it being a couple of days after you left. I know I wasn't in the right state of mind but still....to scare my teammates and friends was pretty shitty.

"And the second incident was just me staying up all night in Tyler's arms one night after he came home and found me drunk and crying my eyes out. I learned my lesson by puking my guts out hours later. If Tyler hadn't come over...I don't know what would have happened. Both times..." Jamie shuddered, reflecting back on those two dark and scary incidents.

The common denominator in all of this seemed to be Tyler, something that wasn't lost on Jordie and he was forever grateful and thankful for Tyler being in their lives, especially Jamie's and at such a difficult time as well.

Noticing that Jordie was quiet and not saying a word, Jamie became a bit hesitant and scared, thinking that this was the calm before the storm and that his big brother was going to erupt.

"Jordie....please don't kill me. Honest...." he said, which snapped Jordie out of his thoughts and squeezed Jamie like he would never let him go. 

"What? No, I would never..Jamie...where wold you get that idea? I'm happy and relieved that you opened up to me and told me instead of keeping this hidden anymore than it has already. I'm so proud of you for that and thank you for telling me. Yeah, it wasn't very smart doing either one of those, especially the drinking but at least you admitted it and that Tyler was there both times. You've learned from this and that's what I want to hear and see. This isn't easy on either one of us but we'll get through it. Like we always do right kiddo? Brothers forever, like our tattoos say," Jordie held out his arm with the tattoo, waiting for Jamie to hold his out so they could connect theirs.

Jamie smiled and held his arm out with his tattoo, connecting their arms together.

"Brothers forever," he agreed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After that, both brothers ordered room service and stayed up half the night catching up and giggling and laughing like they little kids they still acted like. Tyler had joined them later on and even more giggling continued. 

Jamie and Jordie did fall asleep, but not before setting their alarms. Jordie had to be at the rink early in the morning so he said goodbye and told Jamie that he would see him at the game later on.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything....much. Just kidding kiddo," smirked Jordie, as Jamie reached out and pulled on Jordie's beard, knowing that he hated that. 

"Ow...you fucker! What was that for? Now I may have to hurt you. You better watch out!"  
Jamie smirked back and shook his head.

"You couldn't hurt a fly on the wall even if you tried Jor. Give me a break."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Montreal ended up beating Dallas, no surprise there, and while one Benn was happy, the other was not. Jordie saw how unhappy and frustrated Jamie was on the ice, due to this miserable season that just couldn't end soon enough. When Jamie acted petulantly and slashed at a Habs player, Jordie saw it happen from the bench and his heart broke, frowning.

His teammates were celebrating the win and all Jordie could do was gaze sadly after Jamie as the Stars skated miserably off the ice. Shea and Carey knew how melancholy Jordie was right now and patted him on the back in sympathy, since they were good friends with Jamie.

Just before Jamie was the last to leave the ice, he turned to look around behind him and saw Jordie looking at him in concern. Jamie smiled and gave Jordie a thumbs up, a sincere and legit action. Sure, Jamie was disappointed but he was putting that aside to be happy for his brother who had a real good shot at not only making the playoffs but also a Stanley Cup.

Both Benns couldn't get it done together but if anyone deserved to get to where they were now it was definitely Jordie. He had never been drafted, worked his as off to make it to the NHL and not only that but to be in Jamie's shadow. 

Now that Jordie had moved on, he was now Jordie Benn, not 'Jamie Benn's brother' which is how it should be. Jordie was his own person and it was well deserved that people were starting to see what a great guy and player that he was.

Jordie gave a thumbs up back and Jamie left the ice while Jordie went to celebrate with his teammates and afterwards, meet up with Jamie one last time before the Stars left.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Not long after, Jamie had gotten undressed, showered, the gotten dressed again and went to meet up with Jordie in the halls of the Bell Center. He was early, he guessed, as Jordie wasn't there yet. Which was to be expected, Jamie figured. His team won after all.

Jamie sighed and smiled and said hello to a few stragglers, even signing a couple of autographs. Jamie's attention gravitated towards further down the hall from him where Shea, Carey, Jordie, and a few other Canadiens players were talking excitedly and not knowing that Jamie was there and overhearing their conversation. 

One comment in particular hurt Jamie to the core and he really had to refrain from storming over there and ripping in to them.But instead, he pushed it down and not let it get to him. Instead, he was going to try something new, something he really should do more of.

"Great game guys eh? Knocking those guys down even further. God, good thing you got off that sinking ship Jordie because it's just ugly."

What stunned Jamie was that Jordie laughed at that! He laughed...until he was elbowed by Shea to turn around and look over at where Jamie was waiting for him, with an awkward look on his face.

"Jamie...hey. How long have you been standing there?" Jordie said nervously, knowing full well that he had been caught laughing at a simple comment. But knowing Jamie...he was likely to let this upset him and that's why Jordie was expecting Jamie to storm off and Jordie to chase after him and frantically attempt to apologize.

But that did not happen, which really threw Jordie for a loop and caused him to give Jamie a confused look, especially when Jamie let out a genuine and legitimate (nothingfake at all) laugh, as Jordie approached him, coming right up to him.

Jordie was very perplexed to say the least and only became more confused and maybe a bit weirded out when Jamie nodded.

"You got that right! It's uglier than an baby's diaper. You're certainly right about it being a sinking ship and you're lucky you're not on it anymore Jordie. You've got a great opportunity here now Jordie so go for it!! I'll always be here to support you but you don't need me anymore. I've just realized it, I've been hanging on to it for too long, that I have to have my brother by my side, never thinking the time could come that you could get traded. Now that that has happened, I couldn't let go....but now...you're just Jordie Benn now. It's who you're supposed to be, deserve to be, Jordie. Go, go and get what you deserve. I want you to...honest. I'm fine. Really. I actually feel fine and happy for the first time ever," Jamie smiled as he said those words, feeling the truth in his words as he spoke them.

Jordie scanned over his Jamie's face, searching for any sign of doubt or lying but he saw legitimate truth in his brother's face, something that Jordie was not expecting to see and he was a pro at reading Jamie and knowing what was wrong. And this time....there wasn't anything wrong.

"Uh...okay? Who are you and what have you done with my baby brother because I've never heard you say or think that. Jamie...aw thank you so much, I love you man. I know it doesn't look like it right now but it will get better for you guys in Dallas, I know it will. Next year you guys are gonna kick some ass. And I will always be watching, somehow. You'll get there Jamie, I know you will. If I have to talk to you everyday to keep believing, then I will. I know you myan not want to hear it but you will. And...I'm always going to think of you guys during the playoffs and I'm doing this for you. Everything I do is for you Jamie. And it always will be. I love you baby brother," whispered Jordie, hugging his brother tightly, snuffling into his neck, letting a couple of tears drip down his face. 

Jamie felt Jordie's tears drip down on his neck and was slightly alarmed and worried before he realized that they were alright, everything was going to be alright.

"I love you too big brother. I love you too. Near...far...." Jamie started to joke before he was playfully swatted in the head by Jordie.

"Oh don't you DARE finish that sentence if you know what's good for you!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was now after the game, and no surprise, Montreal beat Dallas 4-1 and while they weren't on the ice against each other, Jordie could see how bad the poor season had worn on his brother, physically and mentally. He saw Jamie slash one of the Montreal players in a petulant way and had to restrain himself from saying something to Jamie. That wouldn't help anyone right now.

Jordie and Jamie had posed for a nice on-ice picture, not just for their parents but for themselves as well, to show that no matter what they would always be brothers.

Now, it was after the game, and Jordie was waiting outside the Stars' dressing room, a strange feeling for sure. Some of the players started coming out, and they all clapped Jordie on the back or hugged him, exchanging friendly laughs and whatnot.

Tyler came out, almost last, and he made a beeline for Jordie, who embraced him tightly, laughing.

"Hey Segs. Tough loss for you guys but it will get better I'm sure. Keep your heads up eh?" Jordie reassured Tyler, who pulled back, who sighed, partly in frustration and partly in doubt.

"Not so sure of that Jordie. It's an utter shitshow. It's good that you're not here anymore really. Got a chance to do some good on a good team. When the season is done, Jamie and I will be down to watch you guys. Watch for us in the Benn jerseys, screaming your name and jumping up and down," snarked Tyler, as Jordie playfully gave him a noogie, knowing how that ruffled Tyler.

"When you say 'screaming your name' which way do you mean it? Like as in cheering for me on the ice or...in the bedroom?" Jordie leered in his dirty humor jokes he exchanged with Tyler. He laughed at the ewww look on Tyler's face who sneered back.

"Oh Jordie, gross! Ew!! Like I would do that, really. Jamie, your brother is getting more and more gross by the second, did you know that?" Tyler said, over his shoulder.  
Jamie had just come out of the locker room, freshly showered and smirking shyly, nodding.

"Sadly I do know. All too well. And it's never going to go stop. Might as well accept it Seggy," Jamie teased, a mischievious look in his eyes, a look that Jordie and Tyler loved to see and happy to see more of in their precious Jamie.

Tyler got the hint that the brothers wanted one last moment before the Stars departed on their road trip. He exchanged one last hug with Jordie, said goodbye, and went out to where the bus would be waiting, saying to Jamie he would see him on the bus.

Once he was gone, the brothers were alone and Jamie was the first to break the silence.

"At least I didn't break any sticks," he said sheepishly, knowing that Jordie was still bothered by the stunt several games ago. Jamie remembered Jordie's reaction all to well from that game, when he had broken the sticks on the bench. After he had broken them, he had felt someone glaring at him from down the bench and Jamie had looked up to see Jordie giving him an icy glare that had a hint of disappointment and shock in it. After the game, Jordie had avoided Jamie for a bit until he had cornered Jamie and given him a brotherly talking to.

"You're acting like an petulant child who didn't get their way right now Jamie. Cut it out. I'm telling you this as a brother, not as a teammate.You're not too old for a spanking you know," Jordie had finished with an evil grin, which had caused Jamie to shudder at the thought of his brother touching his ass.

Because...ew.

Getting back to the present, Jamie did notice that Jordie wasn't impressed at the stick remark and raised an eyebrow in question, crossing in arms.

"Because slahing one of my teammates is so much better. Really...Jamie. Come on...I get that you need to get your frustration out but this isn't the way. This season has been the shits for you but you have a great support system to help you through. And even though I'm not on the team anymore, I'm still your older brother and if you try to hide anything it will just get back to me anyway. Got it? Good. Now, I guess this is it for awhile until you come visit me in the playoffs right? You are, right? Because Seggy said that you guys were," grinned Jordie, seeing the surprised look on Jamie's face as he realized that Tyler had committed to plans without consulting him.

Typical Tyler, Jamie thought to himself, smiling.

"Well duh. My older brother is in the playoffs, a Benn is in the playoffs!! It's a big thing. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I am not going to miss you kicking some ass," smiled Jamie, hugging Jordie tightly and burrying his face in his neck, knowing that he had to wrap this up and get going.

The team was waiting for him and here he and Jordie were, weeping and tearing up like it was a chick flick.

Jordie hugged Jamie back just as tightly, whispering in his ear as he did so.

"You take care okay? And let me know how Juice is doing...I know he misses his daddy but I know that you and Tyler and Dad are being good with him. Thank you so much for that. I'll see you....in a few weeks then. Take care Chubbs," Jordie felt himself getting emotional again. He didn't know if he could ever get used to this.

"You too Jordie. I'll be on the first flight out of there once the season ends...well after the end of the year shit and locker cleanup and ugh media. God, Tyler and I will be needing drinks once we get to Montreal. You better know some places by now," laughed Jamie, letting go of Jordie and starting to walk towards the waiting bus.

Jordie laughed and nodded.

"I do, don't you worry bro. And tell Tyler that too. He will be ecstatic. I..well...I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, not when you guys have to go. I will see you soon, right? Visit me during the playoffs. I need my Chubbs", Jordie said,as Jamie briefly turned around to smile at his older brother.

"Of course Darth. Where else would I be?" Then he turned back around with a smile on his face and disappeared around the corner.

When Jamie was gone, Jordie smiled and whispered to himself,

"I love you little brother and I'm going to make you proud You can count on that."


End file.
